


Unsaid

by theStorybook_Wolvesss



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Songfic, The Fray, yeah i know songfics are old hat but I wrote this a long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theStorybook_Wolvesss/pseuds/theStorybook_Wolvesss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time Lords don't fall in love.<br/>At least, that's what he keeps telling himself.. </p><p>Doctor/ Rose songfic - "Unsaid" by the Fray.<br/>Written in 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaid

                       Unsaid

Song : unsaid, the fray

  


Time Lords don't fall in love. They just don't. They especially don't fall in love with humans. Ever. It was impossible. So, that feeling he got when he held her hand, that buzzing, fiery feeling, that was..... Well, he didn't know what it was. But he didn't- couldn't- love her.

  


_Not that you're the one, not to say I'm right, not to say today and not to say a thing, tonight_

  


"We'll go down fighting, yeah? Together?!" and then she gripped his hand. She hardly even knew him, and already she was willing to die for him. To die with him. Wow, this girl was amazing. He had said she was beautiful- and he couldn't deny it- but that doesn't mean he loves her.

  


_But suffice it to say, we're leaving things unsaid, we sing ourselves to sleep and watch the day lie down, instead_

  


"you looked into the time vortex, nobody's supposed to do that!" but he wasn't sure he could put it past her to do anything, she's so determined. And stubborn, too. She did all this, to get back to him? " I am the bad wolf, I create myself" she created the whole message, and spread it do far. The daleks were vapourised, burnt to dust by the beautiful golden light escaping from her eyes. She revived captain jack, making him immortal. But he saw how much it was hurting her. "I think that's enough, now. Don't you?" he thought. " my head.... Is killing me" "I think you need a doctor" - and he kissed her. The time vortex, heart of the TARDIS, flooded into him. How had she coped with this? She's a human girl, and he could already feel this power was tearing him apart. He knew he'd regenerate. It was worth it. SHE was worth it. And maybe, this time, the next regeneration wouldn't lo- care for her as much as this one did.

  


  
_And we are_ _leaving some things unsaid, and we are breathing deeper instead_  


  


how wrong was he about that?! Now, when she smiled, his hearts fluttered, and he couldn't help but smile, too. He wanted to hug her every 5 seconds. And her laugh! It was so contagious! The whole world felt better when Rose Tyler laughed. He was chasing himself around his own head, trying to list all the reasons why he couldn't love this human. But he kept being interrupted, by other thoughts. He'd gotten to know all of her little habits-  like the way she ran her tongue along her teeth when she was teasing, and how she sucked them when she was concentrating. He could tell how she was feeling, and was usually pretty good at cheering her up, too. 

" I just wanted to say, travelling with you? I love it!" he grinned "me too" Really, he meant much more than that. So much more. He could never tell her, so she would never know.

  


We're _both pretty sure, neither one can tell,_  


_we seem difficult and what we got is hard as hell_

  


".... You just leave us behind. Is that what you're gonna do to me?" " No. Not to you..." because you're special, you are my pink and yellow human. So much more than just a passenger, you are worth it. So worth it. But he couldn't say any of that. 

" I don't age, I regenerate. But humans decay. They wither, and they die. Imagine  watching that happen to someone you..." love? Perhaps. But he couldn't say it now, not like this. This was the exact reason he couldn't love her.  "what, doctor?" he sighed sadly. " You can spend your whole life with me, but I can't spend mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. That's the curse of the time lords." he almost couldn't bear it, didn't want to think about it. That this human wouldn't be with him forever.

  


A _hundred thousand words could not quite explain, so I walk you to your car and we talk it out in the rain_  


  


She was curled up, asleep on the jumpseat, a book hanging open in her hand. She's so pretty when she sleeps. He watched her smiling. What was she dreaming of? She stirred slightly, a strand of hair flopping down into her face. He moved forward, and-very gently, with one finger- moved the hair away from her cheek, ticking it behind an ear. Then, still with one finger, he traced the outline of her face, from her chin up her cheek where her hair had been, along to the ear where he'd placed it. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the forehead. Her eyes flickered open, and she smiled. " hiya" she said   He whispered back " hullo". 

_  
_

_And we are leaving some things unsaid and we are breathing deeper instead and we are leaving some things unsaid_

  


" if I don't come back, if you talk to Rose, tell her...." tell her what? He knew exactly what he wanted to say. 3 words. Just 3  words. But those words meant more than all he'd ever said in every single one of his lives - and that was a lot of words. He wanted so much to say it, with every single tiny piece of both his hearts, but. But what if he didn't come back? What good would it do her to have heard them, then? Or- if he did make it out, and they carried on running and fighting, laughing and saving the universe, what if, one of these days, he couldn't save her? He didn't want to think about it. Didn't want to believe it, but....

Or, what if she survived all their crazy adventures, got through everything it threw at her, one of these days she would grow old and... He could hardly even think it... she would die. And he would carry on regenerating. Curse of the time lords. Sometimes he wouldn't mind , or even have wished for, a proper house with doors and walls and a carpet- even a mortgage- if his Rose was there beside him. But he knows that's impossible. The one adventure he can never have. He sighs, he can't bring himself to say what both his hearts are screaming at him. He almost whispers.... " oh, she knows"

  


_I can sing myself to sleep , no more. Not that you're the one, not to say I'm right, not to say today and not to say a thing- tonight..._

  


July 2012

  



End file.
